


嘘

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	嘘

嘘

 

图书馆

 

这是zemo拒绝回家的第三天，他和他的合租舍友发生了一点争执，在无法解决矛盾并且还有愈演愈烈的趋势下，zemo选择了离家出走另寻住处。

要是搁别人身上，zemo一定想方设法让对方主动离开。然而谁让他的舍友是油盐不进的rumlow，准确来说是只对他油盐不进的rumlow。当初同意和他租一起简直是脑子进水之举。

看着rumlow比他健壮许多的肱二头肌，zemo选择了后退一步避免麻烦。毕竟自己几斤几两他还是心里有数的。

利用那张看起来人畜无害的脸， zemo成功气人的在Bucky和Loki那里得到了沙发的位置，这让正在追着两位的男士们气的牙痒痒。但这些都不是重点，重点是他要如何才能在论文死线前交上论文并且找到新住处。

或许更加重点的是怎么才能躲开脑子不正常舍友的追求。

Zemo绕到书架后边，努力的搜寻对他可能有用的书籍。他料定rumlow不会来这种地方，所以他很放松的浏览那些花花绿绿的书脊上的名字。然而太过放松注定不是好事，因为他没有注意到他选的书架过于角落，高大的木质书架和墙壁围成一个死角。

“在看什么？”

低沉的嗓音擦过耳膜，没来及让他尖叫，嘴就被捂住了。Rumlow把他整个圈在怀里，一只手捂住他的嘴，一只手抓住他的胳膊让他没有反抗的机会。

“图书馆不能大声喧哗。”

“唔.......”一个万年不会来图书馆一次的人还会遵守图书馆规则真是不可思议。

Zemo抬脚要踩rumlow ,却被对方看准时机用膝盖顶进他腿间分开他的双腿。该死的rumlow,腿比他长！

Rumlow抓着他的手慢慢从胸前往下移，现在这个气温的他们穿的不多，贴在一起的摩擦让他们体温不约而同的升高，尤其zemo意识到了顶在他屁股上的是什么玩意后紧张了不少，他选的位置妙就妙在，这不但是个视线死角也是个监控死角。Rumlow胆大妄为的抓着他的手解开他的裤链，隔着内裤揉搓自己的欲望。Rumlow的手指卡住他的指缝，强迫他和他十指相扣。

Zemo很快意识到自己的身体同样有反应，rumlow在他耳边轻笑着含住他的耳垂，用温热的舌头细细舔弄他的耳廓。那种感觉让他腿软，只能把重量倚在rumlow身上。

“唔，rumlow.......”

在嘴唇得以被放开的时候，zemo发出和小猫叫一般的呻吟，他自己都惊讶于自己能发出这种声音。

“嘘，别发出声音。”

Rumlow把手指压在zemo柔软的唇上，放开zemo的手而大胆的把手贴着他内裤的边伸进去肆虐，揉捏他已经半勃起的小兄弟，一直顺着囊袋底下的敏感区域摸到后面的神秘之处。

Zemo抗拒的扭动起来，rumlow用腿夹住他的身体然后把手指伸进他的嘴里压住他的舌头。

“啊唔.....不.......”

“别拒绝我，”

“rum........”

舌头被手指玩弄着不断分泌出唾液，为了不让自己等会太过狼狈，zemo不得不努力合上嘴吧去吞咽那些液体，于此同时他也在吸允rumlow的手指。

这似乎取悦了rumlow ，看起来是要强上他的人耐心起来，用一根手指插进了他的后面开始替他扩张。从来没有被这样进入过的zemo身体紧绷，又因为亲吻脖子的安抚动作而放松。

“你很紧，小东西。”

Rumlow开始说一些挑逗他的话，让他脸色发红，想要反驳却被手指操到没有力气。Rumlow用两根手指把他操的想要浪叫，抽插发出隐晦的水声，而他却有种全图书馆都回荡着他被操出水的声音的错觉。

突然响起的脚步声让zemo一下子收紧了身体，而rumlow却神情自若的用风衣把他裹到怀里，只露出一个头。所以管理员shimdt只看见了一对小情侣腻腻歪歪在书架上找书的场景，于是他摇摇头走了。

Zemo几乎是手指颤抖着摸上那本《商事法》的银蓝色书脊，rumlow 抓着他的手，控制着他的身体。

“rumlow，你到底要干什么？”

“干你啊，还能干什么。”

Rumlow低头啃咬着zemo的脖子，他发现zemo有时候真的是傻得可爱，居然一直没有发现自己邀请他合租就是想睡他，还傻傻的以为他一直暗恋着Bucky。

 

“我我我.......你......Bucky.......”

“我和他只是朋友，现在可以干你了吗。”

手指重新进入湿润的后穴，rumlow开合着手指不断替zemo扩张，等到差不多的时候，他从衣兜里掏出一个圆润的东西塞进了zemo的体内。

“什么东西？”

等到那个玩意开始震动的时候zemo才明白发生了什么，他无声大骂rumlow，居然随身带这种东西，果然是个变态。

然而rumlow替他理好衣服，抚平衬衫上的褶皱，伪装出什么事情都没有发生的样子----除了zemo滚烫的脸颊和发红的眼角。

Rumlow牵住他的手带着他往外走，而跳蛋的震动让zemo根本没有办法迈出腿，每一步对他来说都是折磨，肌肉的牵动改变跳蛋的位置使其撞上敏感点，让他几乎腿一软就要跪下来。

“这可是图书馆，你要是发出什么奇怪声音的话总是不太好。”

Rumlow笑的让zemo恨不得把他千刀万剐，然而对方俯身很快的在他唇上啄了一口。

“这是对你躲我的惩罚，表现好点，出了这里我就抱你回去。”

Zemo咬牙切齿的拽着rumlow的衣袖往图书馆大门走，他第一次感觉他们学校图书馆该死的大，他不应该太过低估rumlow的腹黑程度。


End file.
